


蓋愛 - Lead you out

by Eleanorsc



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Eleanorsc
Summary: 四期完結怨念2014/12/31
Relationships: Olivier Gaillard/Sendou Aichi





	蓋愛 - Lead you out

蓋亞爾無法掩飾自己的驚訝，看著眼前和自己對戰的人。他有著和自己相近的深藍髮色，眼睛也是同樣澄澈的藍色，身形瘦小，容貌看起來比他的年齡還要幼小一點。眼前這個肩負著世界命運的人，明明和自己年紀相仿，但帶著遠超自己年齡的成熟。他隻身來到自己長大的這個孤兒院，邀請自己加入四騎士——封印鏈環傀儡“種子”的人選。聽完他所說的計劃，蓋亞爾竟一時不知道該如何回應。  
“我很敬佩您的勇氣和鎮定，愛知先生。”  
先導愛知停下手上的動作，有點苦澀的笑了一下。這個表情讓蓋亞爾內心莫名一動。  
“沒有那種事……我也是一直苦惱著才終於下定決心的。”  
“可是您只用了短短幾天，就決定了封印這件事，甚至放棄了自己的一切……”  
“那是因為，時間已經不多了。”  
笑容從他線條柔和的臉上消失。  
“奧利維爾•蓋亞爾君，你能答應我的請求嗎？”  
他的眼神透露出堅定的意志，仿佛早已坦然地接受了自己所選擇的前路。對此蓋亞爾無法拒絕。  
在法國郊外的一個孤兒院里，花陰下小孩嬉戲的笑聲中，蓋亞爾朝著這個為自己人生帶來巨大轉折的人伸出了手。

靜寂無聲的月之宮——這個由愛知所選擇的他的最後棲身之所裡，隨處一抬頭就能看見漆黑的天空以及巨大的地球。這副只有月球上能看見的異樣的光景，對於蓋亞爾來說已經習以為常。就如地球上的人遙望月亮一樣，與“種子”的侵蝕對抗，耗盡了體力的疲憊愛知和蓋亞爾也一樣，靜靜地眺望著千里外的地球。  
封印迫在眉睫，四騎士另外的三人即將回到月之宮，像這樣和愛知二人獨處的時光，怕是再也沒有了吧。  
“蓋亞爾君，你說地球上的大家，現在都在做什麼呢。”  
選擇了把關於自己的記憶徹底抹掉，將自己和體內的“種子”一起封印的他，在仰望天空中的地球時，心裡會想起誰，時常露出平靜而決然的微笑的他，內心到底經過了多少痛苦猶豫和絕望呢。然而這種事蓋亞爾絕不會問出口。  
“愛知先生，你在想著地球上的朋友嗎。”  
“……嗯。”  
“對於愛知先生來說，他們一定是最優秀的夥伴吧。”  
“是的，沒有了他們，我一定不會有這樣的勇氣吧……”  
愛知開始給蓋亞爾講述起他的家人，一同玩先導者的隊友們，還有那個愛知一直憧憬和追隨著的存在。儘管只是隻言片語，蓋亞爾還是忍不住從心底產生了一絲絲的羨慕。

“假如我不是以四騎士之一的身份，而是作為一個普通的先導者鬥士與你相識就好了……”  
“誒，蓋亞爾君？”  
“！對不起，我不是對成為四騎士這件事有任何意見……”  
愛知露出驚訝的眼神看著他。蓋亞爾凝視著對方藍色的眼睛，感覺自己快被吸進那片深藍的海洋裡。  
“即使讓我再一次重新作出決定，我也絕不會後悔加入四騎士，只是……我在想，要是能以作為先導者鬥士認識愛知先生，和你……成為朋友，那該是多好的事……”  
他馬上開始後悔自己一時衝動說出的話，因為愛知露出了充滿無奈和哀傷的微笑，像是在為這個不可能的故事感到遺憾。  
“……我也想，和大家普通地相識，一起玩先導者，盡情地享受戰鬥。先導者帶給了我太多太多，因為有先導者，我的世界才變得這麼廣闊……”  
愛知低下頭，輕輕笑了一下。  
“……現在還說這種話，我實在是太貪心了。”  
“我很理解你的心情，但是在我們面前，請你不必勉強自己露出笑容。”  
蓋亞爾看著愛知的臉，語氣近乎懇求一樣輕聲說道。  
“作為四騎士之一，我將不惜一切代價分擔你的痛苦，保護你以及這個世界。”  
“謝謝你……蓋亞爾君，真是個溫柔的人呢。”  
這次愛知露出的不再是憂傷的笑容。  
蓋亞爾輕輕挽起愛知的右手，吻向他的手背。  
“蓋，亞爾君？！”  
蓋亞爾的嘴唇在快要碰到手背前就迅速地離開了，他輕輕地放下愛知的手，單膝跪在他的身前。  
“我將會永遠是你的騎士。”  
年輕的騎士略帶緊張，然而極其堅定地說道。

“種子”的威脅越來越大，對愛知身體造成的影響一天比一天明顯，時間已經不多了。每當他看見玉座上因為痛苦而顫抖的身影時，蓋亞爾只能咬著牙痛恨自己的無力。  
然而作為愛知選定的四騎士的一人，蓋亞爾竟開始猶豫封印。  
封印也是愛知先生的希望，而且除此以外沒有別的辦法可行，他能做到的只有完成愛知的心願。即使如此，隨著封印的時間逼近，他的內心開始滋生出焦慮和不捨。他感覺自己剛剛得到了一樣重要的東西，但很快又要失去它，而他對此束手無策。

“封印，就拜託大家了。”  
蓋亞爾靜靜的看著那個和自己身高相仿的身影一步步離自己遠去，走上那個為他而準備的玉座。愛知所給的卡片變成了兩個戒指，分別被他戴在左右手的中指上，他毫不猶豫在上面輕輕地吻了一下，仿佛虔誠的信者親吻佛像一樣，在這件永遠不能再觸碰的寶物上留下印證。  
封印完成的那一瞬間，他才意識到，先導愛知已經成為他再也觸及不到的存在了。

待光琳和四騎士的其他三人離開，蓋亞爾仍然站在原地，被封印起來的結界中央的玉座，遠遠看去好像一座孤獨的墓碑。  
“愛知先生，如果還能再和你見面的話……”  
蓋亞爾看著手上的戒指低聲說道。他深知這個願望太過奢侈也不現實，但只有在這時他才能說出自己的心聲。只有自己能聽見的聲音，消失在廣闊靜寂的月之宮裡，只留蓋亞爾一人佇立著遠望著無人能接近的玉座，內心複雜莫名的情緒依然無法平靜。半晌他抬起右手，在中指的戒指上留下一個親吻，悵然轉身離開。

在和櫂俊樹等一幫愛知舊日夥伴的戰鬥后，蓋亞爾的想法產生了動搖。櫂俊樹他們毫不動搖的“想拯救愛知”的想法，竟讓他產生了一點點的羨慕。  
“像這樣犧牲某個人去拯救世界的辦法，本是不對的。”  
在輸給櫂俊樹後，被青色的火焰灼傷的蓋亞爾倒在地上，懊惱地閉上眼睛。  
他開始正視自己內心的想法，並選擇了與櫂俊樹等人聯手，對付叛徒瑟拉。最終愛知體內的“種子”被狂風劍刃所分割，愛知得以從鏈環傀儡的危機中解脫。

但是最後拯救了愛知是櫂俊樹。  
蓋亞爾不止一次地詛咒自己的無能為力。假如能將愛知從那個墳墓一般的玉座上解救出來，他甘願奉獻自己的一切，像一個真正的騎士守護自己的寶物一樣，付出所有也無怨無悔。  
——又或者，這只是出於他對愛知的某種連他自己也無法道清的感情。  
這種感情他其實一早就清楚，比起“騎士”這種冠冕堂皇的稱號，或許出於感情驅使的私心才是他行動的出發點。  
差別只在於他願意承認與否。

在那以後，他又一次夢見了在月之宮上那一段短暫的時光。夢裡的愛知坐在玉座上，看著自己靜靜地微笑著。與柔弱的外表相反，他深藍色的眼睛里充滿堅強的意志。  
也許自己在第一次相遇的時候，就是被這樣的他所吸引的吧。  
“愛知先生……我身為你的騎士，卻無法保護你，也無法拯救你……”  
蓋亞爾猶如懺悔一樣，低著頭輕聲說道。  
“我只是……想再次看見你的笑容而已……”  
愛知看著他，緩緩開口無聲地說了些什麼，蓋亞爾聽不清對方說了什麼話，只能看著他的口型辨別他的話。

帶我走吧。  
帶我逃離這個註定悲劇的命運。

像是罪行得到赦免的罪人一樣，蓋亞爾握住了他的主的手，閉上了眼睛。

“遵命。”  
我直到最後，都是你的騎士。


End file.
